The nature of modern warfare continues to evolve as the soldier's requirements for enhanced knowledge of enemy movement and assured battlefield control are key elements of the Brigade Combat Team's (BCT) tactics, techniques and procedures. Remote unattended sensor and munitions systems are significant contributors to the developing capability to meet these requirements. These remote systems form unmanned robotic squads that provide the maneuver commander with crucial battlefield information and provide for lethal and non-lethal effect response autonomously. To date these systems have required hand emplacement adding to the soldier's workload and exposing them to potential hostile environments.